


a not-so-quiet afternoon

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan is trying to spend a quiet afternoon in the library when someone comes and disturbs the peace.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	a not-so-quiet afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> yooo  
> so uhh happy pride month! i'm gay and wanna celebrate this s o imma try to post a one shot every day based off of this prompt list: https://gaylotusthatexists.tumblr.com/post/619704164184965120/pride-2020-prompts (which btw if you wanna request anything feel free)  
> today's prompt is first meetings  
> hope y'all enjoy~

Logan glanced up from his spot in the library, frowning as he saw a man barge in, loudly announcing his presence to the librarian and asking for directions. Rolling his eyes, Logan returned to his book, but found it increasingly difficult to concentrate as said man continued to stomp around the library, apparently unaware of those trying to study around him. And then, of course, of _bloody_ course, the man came and sat down on Logan's table, shoving aside some of Logan's notes to make room for his own books, which he proceeded to not read, instead doodling on a piece of paper and checking his phone every few seconds. Logan was half tempted to stand up, shove the newcomers books off the table, and storm out, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. This was _his_ table, he'd got here first, and if _anyone_ should move, it should be the new guy.

"Excuse me," Logan said, quietly, "but would you mind moving to another table?"

The man looked up, eyes widening upon noticing Logan. Logan couldn't quite read his expression, but it seemed as though had just noticed Logan sitting there. His hair was unkempt and he looked tired, or stressed. That confused Logan, slightly, as he had seemed rather confident when he entered the library, so Logan had assumed he'd be pretty well put together. Logan sat quietly, waiting for a response. It didn't come, the man instead returning to his doodling.

No, that wasn't _doodling_. Upon taking a closer look, Logan realised he _was_ doing work - maths work, it looked like. And he was doing it wrong, if Logan's assumptions were correct - which they usually were. Still, that didn't excuse his previous behaviour of moving Logan's notes, ones that he'd worked pretty hard on. Huffing, Logan gathered up his own books and notes, planning to move to another table himself. He hoped that the guy picked up on his huffing.

"Wait," the guy said, just as Logan began to get up, "I'm sorry."

Logan blinked. He slowly sat back down, looking at the guy curiously.

"I'm just a little stressed right now," the guy admitted. "If I don't pass my maths exam tomorrow I'll lose my scholarship and then I'll _never_ -" He winced. "Sorry, shouldn't unload that on you."

"It's quite alright," Logan said, carefully. "Do you require assistance? I've worked as a maths tutor in the past, perhaps I could-"

"Could you?" the guy asked, hope in his eyes. Logan nodded, and scooted over towards him. "Oh, thank you, thanks so much!"

"Keep your voice quiet," Logan said. "Remember we _are_ in a library."

"Oh, right." He looked a little embarrassed, but Logan chose not to focus on that.

"Now, what do you need help with?" Logan inquired.

The man stared at the paper in front of him. "Uh. All of it?"

"Ah. Well-" Logan began to explain the concepts on the guys questions - which he'd had on his phone, so that explained why he'd been checking it every few seconds - and tried to point out and explain the many, many mistakes that he had made so far. They spent a while going over the topics, eventually moving onto more material that the guy was also struggling with. Logan, of course, had no problem with this - whilst it was a bit of a shame that he couldn't continue his rather interesting research on black holes, he also quite enjoyed teaching, sharing his knowledge, and if it helped this guy then Logan would be happy.

When their study session finally came to an end, the man looked far less stressed, and rather grateful for Logan's help. "Thank you," he breathed, "thank you so much."

"Do you understand everything a little better?" Logan asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. That was- That was really helpful."

Logan smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm Roman, by the way," he said.

"Logan," Logan returned. "Do you attend the college?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah. I'm majoring in Performing Arts, but had to retake maths because... well, you can probably tell."

It was clear that Roman didn't want to talk about it, so Logan didn't dig. "I major in Science."

"Cool." Roman didn't sound like he really cared, but that didn't bother Logan. "Do you have a phone?"

Logan nodded. "Yes?"

"Mind if I take your number?" Roman requested. "In case I, uh, need more help. Unless it's too much of a bother, that is."

"Oh, no, it's not a bother at all." Logan took his phone out his pocket and handed it over to Roman, allowing him to put in his own number.

"Oh, love your case," Roman mentioned, as he handed Logan the phone back.

Logan hummed, then his eyes widened. He forgot that he had his pride case on - a simple rainbow flag, with an ace heart in the centre. Usually he stuck to his plain case, still unsure if this city was completely queer-friendly - his previous city hadn't been so accepting, and he hadn't been attending this college for so long - but he'd put it on the night before after a sudden spurt of confidence, and apparently forgot to switch it before heading out that morning.

"Thank you," Logan said, quickly putting his phone away. He considered Roman, noticing a rainbow pin on his jacket. Oh - perhaps Roman was queer as well. A small smile grew on his face. "I like your pin, as well." He hadn't actually met another queer person at the college yet, the only other queer person he knew at all being his nonbinary friend Patton, from back home. Of course, Roman might have just been wearing it to show his support, but Logan _wanted_ to believe otherwise.

"Would you like to meet up some other time?" Roman asked. "Like, not as a maths thing?"

Logan's smile grew wider. "Yes, I think I would like that."

"I'll message you, yeah?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

Roman stood up, gathering his books and notes. "Well, thank you, again. See you soon?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. See you soon."

After Roman walked away, Logan let out a breath he hadn't been aware that he'd be holding. Huh. This could be interesting.


End file.
